beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Doji
Doji (Japanese: 大道寺 Daidouji) was the main antagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He was an enemy of Gingka and the former leader of Dark Nebula who had Ryuga. He had owned the Beyblade, Dark Wolf DF145FS. Doji seeked in the power of the "Forbidden Bey", Lightning L-Drago 100HF. Doji with Ryuga, were the ones who invaded Koma Village, Gingka's hometown, and stole the Forbidden Bey Lightning L-Drago from it. Being the head of Dark Nebula, and having Ryuga on his side, he arranged the Battle Bladers tournament in order to give Ryuga more power so they could eventually rule the world. This plan unwittingly backfired, when Ryuga used the dark power of L-Drago and attacked Doji; sucking most of the life energy within him for L-Drago and left him for dead. Despite this, Doji would not give up and started to wear a long coat that covered himself, a top hat, an artificial leg, and a walking cane due to the attack he suffered at the hands of L-Drago. As a result, he found Rago and the Nemesis Bladers and brought them to Pluto as he made his ultimate return in Beyblade: Metal Fury. Character Design Doji appears to be a wealthy businessman. With a pair of hexagonal shaped glasses, a purple suit and a red tie, he passes off as an intelligent, wealthy young man. He keeps a comb in his chest pocket and is seen in many episodes using it only to comb his golden streak in his hair, which he appears to love. His manga appearance was very similar to this, with only a few exceptions. He later appears in the manga during Big Bang Bladers with a military cameo outfit, black boots, a scar on the left side of his face and a pair of shades. His new design is a fusion of his manga design and his new anime design: a long grey coat, a cloth tie, black outfit, his scar and shades plus a few new additions, including an artificial leg and plate on his shoulder and his hair became white instead of dark brown but still retained the yellow streak with a couple of white streaks also. Personality Doji is a person who never really gets serious even if his enemies were strong such as Gingka. He is also a person who doesn't like to show his real power. Doji is extremely cruel, often punishing members of the Dark Nebula by "feeding" their power to Lightning L-Drago 100HF. History Not much is known about Doji's past. The only scene involving Doji was the event in which Ryuga obtained the "Forbidden Bey", Lightning L-Drago 100HF. Doji most likely found out where it was and lead Ryuga to Koma Village - The Beyblade Village where Gingka grew up in . He was seen helping Ryuga reach the Bey by launching his Dark Wolf against the traps and even Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane. It was most likely his decision to place Ryuga in a coma until Lightning L-Drago 100HF could awaken to it's full potential. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion After Gingka Hagane left Koma Village on his quest, Doji kept a low profile as he waited for L Drago's power to awaken. He began making small negotiations with the Face Hunters, including their leader, Kyoya Tategami. Refusing to make an agreement with him without a fight, Kyoya challenges Doji to a beybattle, promising to do whatever he is told if he loses. Despite the weather conditions being in Kyoya's favor, his lack of skills lead to his defeat, forcing him to keep his promise. Doji was the one to offer Dark Bull H145SD, Benkei Hanawa's current beyblade to him in order to defeat Gingka, which Benkei fails to do. After Kyoya is again defeated by Gingka, Doji shows up, revealing himself to be behind it all. He invites Gingka and his friends to the Dark Nebula Castle, where he awaits them. Once they arrive, he orders Merci to initiate many traps in store for them, causing Gingka to face him alone. A battle sparks between the two, causing Ryuga to awaken from his coma. Doji loses, but this fails to faze him. He oversees Ryuga and Gingka's battle, knowing that Storm Pegasus 105RF is actually feeding power to L Drago. Gingka loses, and Doji reveals that it was Gingka himself that helped L Drago awaken, causing the boy to fall in shame. Ryuga's awakening causes Doji to appear less often, usually spending time in his office overseeing battles. He did, however, found Yu Tendo, hired him and sent him off to the Survival Battle, which he wins in. As a reward for winning the Survival Battle, the WBBA grants whatever wish the winner chooses to grant. Yu, as instructed to do, asks for Battle Bladers to become possible. The crowds shout in approval for this wish. As Blader DJ willingly agrees to this, Doji shows up in a helicopter, revealing that not only will his organization sponsor it, but he will also become Master of Ceremonies, granting him the power to do whatever he wishes with the tournament. Both him and Yu agree to only allow bladers with 50000 beypoints entry into the tournament. After making their announcement, Doji, Yu and Ryuga take their leave, despite Gingka's great disapproval. On the helicopter ride back, Doji reveals to Yu that he didn't think Battle Bladers would have been possible without him. He didn't believe there were worthy enough bladers to be Ryuga's food. Doji spends all of his time in his office, sometimes with Yu as they await the beginning of Battle Bladers. During this time, he recruits many new members of Dark Nebula, including Tsubasa Otori, Tetsuya Watarigani, Tobio Oike, Ryutaro Fukami and Reiji Mizuchi. He makes use of a machine to upgrade light wheel beyblades to metal wheel ones. Examples of this are Dark Gasher CH120FS and Evil Gemios DF145FS. As the Battle Bladers comes closer, Tsubasa gets caught after attempting to send much needed information to Gingka and his friends. He defeats all of the Dark Nebula's lower class bladers but Ryuga shows up just in time to battle him. Just when Ryuga performs him final spin move, the mysterious Phoenix saves him and escapes. This causes Doji to become agitated, but interested in the masked blader. He even tracks down his hiding place, only to find he's too late. However, his findings give him an idea of who exactly Phoenix is behind the mask. Battle Bladers begins, giving Doji an active role again. He kick starts the tournament with an opening speech, leading to Benkei Hanawa and Tobio Oike's battle. After the first round, Doji, unsatisfied with the Dark Nebula's string of defeats, sends the losers to Ryuga to become food. Yu, among these, battles Reiji for a "warming up". Flame Libra T125ES and Yu himself suffer great damage, but he manages to escape, surprising both Doji and Reiji. The Master of Ceremonies exercises his right to change the order of who battles who, which angers Gingka and his friends. Anyone failing to follow his rules will be disqualified, he says. From there until episode 46, he oversees the battles. Beginning at episode 46, he successfully captures Yu and invites Kenta Yumiya and Hyoma to try to stop him, knowing that they will so that he can give more food to Ryuga. As expected, the two arrive, causing Doji and Dark Nebula bladers to take action. Kenta reaches a room with a crystal chandelier, where he meets with Doji. They battle for only a short while, as Kenta was using a stolen light wheel bey. Right when Wolf goes for the kill, Hyoma's Clay Aries sends Dark Wolf away, but this only starts a battle between Aries and Wolf. Doji, knowing that Hyoma doesn't have as much power as he started with, tires him out. Just when Hyoma is ready to give in, Kenta lauches his greatly damaged Flame Sagittario C145ES at Dark Wolf, placing a chip in between the metal wheel in the process. Doji, seeing this as an act of desperation, performs his spin move on both beys. He defeats both Kenta and Hyoma, who are on the floor. Right before he goes to take them, Phoenix interrupts, appearing out of nowhere. This angers Doji greatly, for this was the second time Phoenix interfered. Despite this, Doji calmly and confidently challenges him to a battle, determined to defeat him once and for all. Stategically, Doji doesn't show his true power until Phoenix proves that he will require it. He sends both Phoenix and his beast under a black hole of darkness. When he almost had them finished, Phoenix reappears out of the hole, sends Burning Firestrike straight for Flame Sagittario C145ES chip wedged in the Dark wheel and cracks Wolf's facebolt in the center. This sends Doji across the room and the impact sends the crystal chandelier on him. In episode 48, Doji breaks free from the crystals. He becomes crazed for Ryo Hagane's defeat, claiming that he will defeat him, even with his damaged Dark Wolf. On his way out of the Dark Nebula building, he runs into Ryuga. Ryuga says he has no need for frightened people as Doji was concerned that he wasn't powerful on his own to defeat Gingka. So, he thought Doji didn't think he was powerful on his own and launched L-Drago out. Doji launched his shattered Dark Wolf, and Doji loses. L-Drago then takes all the power out of Doji, his soul included. But after L-Drago was completly defeated, Doji's soul, like everyone else's souls, was most likely placed back to his body. Beyblade: Metal Masters It was revealed by Dr. Ziggurat that Doji was sent to retrieve Lightning L-Drago 100HF, raise Ryuga and release their power to take over the world. Dark Nebula was created for the sole purpose of using Ryuga. Dr. Ziggurat was behind the entire operation, revealing himself to be Doji's boss and Dark Nebula's real owner, HD Academy. Beyblade: Metal Fury After being absent for one whole season, Doji finally returned in Metal Fury but in a damaged state due to his assault by Lightning L-Drago. Doji found Rago and the Nemesis Bladers and brought them to Pluto at the mystic ruins, to show his loyalty to Nemesis. Manga Doji's history is very much the same as the anime with few exceptions. Unlike the anime, his Beyblade was Wolf D125B at the beginning until Gingka defeated him with his Storm Pegasus 105RF, destroying everything but the facebolt in the process. Shortly after his defeat, Doji upgrades to Dark Wolf DF145FS, using the same facebolt to keep it together. Similar to the anime, he stays in his technological hideout until he is needed. He challenges Gingka again after failing to destroy Storm Pegasus 105RF. He is defeated once again, this time Dark Wolf DF145FS crumbles to pieces. Unlike the anime, Doji continues to return, as seen in the Big Bang Bladers saga. He assists Argo Garcia by setting a bomb under Gingka's platform, nearly killing him. However, Gingka remains safe, causing Doji to escape the scene, meeting up with Zeo Abyss and Damian Hart. He is seen alongside Faust, his boss and overseer of Damian Hart. Later, Faust challenges Ryuga to a battle, splitting the ship Doji and him were on in half. Relationships ''Ryuga'' Doji and Ryuga worked hand in hand since they had raided Koma Village, stolen the Forbidden Bey and defeated Ryo Hagane. They both followed a plan to unleash L Drago's true power upon the world, which ultimately backfired in the end. Doji set up Battle Bladers in order to get plenty of strong bladers together for the purpose of feeding power to L Drago. Doji's efforts greatly powered up the Forbidden Bey since they had stolen it. However, he didn't believe L Drago was strong enough to defeat Gingka Hagane, even after sending the defeated Dark Nebula members to their misery. This decision causes him to capture Yu, defeat both Kenta and Hyoma and battle Phoenix, only to end in defeat. Ryuga confronts his crazed self, only to find that Doji had been going to extreme lengths to obtain more food for him. Angered, Ryuga breaks Dark Wolf in half, taking Doji's soul in the process. The two haven't spoken since. ''Dr.Ziggurat'' Dr. Ziggurat didn't reveal himself to be the mastermind behind Doji and Dark Nebula until he brought Ryuga to HD Academy. Dr. Ziggurat and Doji most likely had a boss/employee relationship, although conversations between them were never seen in the anime. He was responsible for sending Doji to find the Forbidden Bey, bring Ryuga to it, bring him up to his fullest potential and ultimately unleash the power of L-Drago upon the world. The plan backfired, and since then, it is unknown if Dr. Ziggurat and Doji have talked. ''Pluto'' Now Doji's new boss, Pluto sent him to search for the Child of Nemesis. Near a waterfall, Doji discovers a prison-like cave, where the rightful owner of Diablo Nemesis, Rago and his Nemesis Bladers are found. Certain that he is the one, he takes all four of them with him to the Temple of Pluto. As seen in episode 135 , Doji appears to have great respect for Pluto, bowing down to him. Battles In total, Doji has fought eight battles with four wins. So far, it seems to be a pattern of "win-win, lose-lose". Beyblades Wolf D125B: was Doji's first Beyblade in the Manga. Gingka's Storm Pegasus 105RF defeats and breaks Wolf, leaving only the Face Bolt. Dark Wolf DF145FS: In the anime, Doji started out with Dark Wolf instead of Wolf D125B. Dark Wolf is a Balance-Type Beyblade. Beast/Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Doji's Beyblade. [[Darkness Howling Blazer|'Darkness Howling Blazer']]: Doji's finishing move is , Doji first used this attack in episode 3. (anime). Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Unnngfml.PNG|Doji. Daidouji1.jpg DaidoujiColor.jpg|Doji in the manga DaidoujiManga.jpg|Doji in the manga DojiNoGlasses.jpg|Doji without his glasses The Wolf's Ambition!.png|Doji launching his Dark Wolf. beyblade_micro_char_doji.jpg|Doji Launching Wolf Doji.jpg|Doji Doji-Dark-Nebula-beyblade-for-everybody-17971266-400-400.jpg|Doji And Dark Wolf bey_doji_174x252.png|Doji holding his Dark wolf Df145 Doji as he appears in beyblade.com.jpg|Doji in beyblade.com Doji.png|Doji using a special move in Beyblade:Battle Fortress for the Wii Metal_Fight_Beyblad_Opening_19.jpg O0800060011611420389.jpg|Doji's new manga design. Daidouji4Dmanga2.png|Another view of his new manga design. Episode03.54.jpg Episode03.50.jpg Episode03.47.jpg Episode03.38.jpg Episode03.28.jpg Episode03.24.jpg Episode03.20.jpg Beyblade: Metal Fury 212px-Tv1323560495897.jpg|Doji's return? Tv1324165221743.jpg Tv1324165085457.jpg Tv1324165003513.jpg Tv1324164967835.jpg Tv1324164944293.jpg Daidoujiepisode140.jpg Trivia *Doji enjoys drinking orange juice, or what looks like wine stored in fancy and luxurious wine bottles and wine glasses to "replenish his body with vitamins" and also likes eating dry-cured ham and goat cheese claiming that it is "Mankind's greatest invention." *He also has an apparent hatred for cacti, though he secretly loved them. *Doji was the first to figure out Phoenix's identity. *He and Ryuga are the only people from Beyblade: Metal Fusion who didn't show up in the final picture of Blader's Spirit of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. *He compares to Richard Wellington from'' Phoenix Wright: Justice For All''. *Whenever Doji appears, only one side of his glass is seen which is right and in some episodes, it is seen in the left side. *When he removes his eyeglasses during battle, he has a dark aura and his opponent gets captured in a dark bottomless hole as seen with his battle with Phoenix. *In the manga Big Bang Bladers, he reappears with a scar on the left side of his face. It is still unknown as to how he obtained that scar. *He has broken glasses in 4D as only one side is left, which he wears as an eye piece. *The scar might possibly be obtained from Lightning L-Drago draining Doji's life force. *He probably got his life back when Gingka defeated Ryuga *It is unknown if he will own a new Beyblade in Metal Fury . Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Beyblade Category:Male Characters Category:human Category:Antagonists